


Fear

by Celinarose



Series: Excerpts from "The Sign" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Cerin wonders how much his friend has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece I wrote for my novel. Partly inspired by "The Picture of Dorian Gray". Enjoy!

"They live in terror of you. It is not respect you inspire, as you once did. It is fear, now."

"Isn't it a far more effective emotion?"

"It is not a matter of pride. I used to know a different girl, once."

"Oh? Are you now afraid of me too? Like them?"

"No. I am not. Sometimes, when I feel an emotion akin to fear, I can close my eyes and recall the wondrous child you used to be."

"That is rather sad, don't you think? We should fix that. You really should be afraid, Cerin."

"I refuse to be. You have been my friend for years now. I will not fear you."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make sure you do."

" And what will that be? Will you kill me?"

"How ordinary! Of course I won't kill you, you foolish man. I just want to see how much pain you can take before you fall."

"Sylvia...you can not..."

"Oh yes I can. And what's more, I will."


End file.
